テンプレート:Object infobox
}|y|historical}} }}} }} } | | }}} | skill challenge | hero challenge = | #default = .png| }} }} }} }}} } | }|no| | }} | |:|-}}.jpg | | }} }} }| ;召喚 : } | Item = }}} | Skill = }}} | Trait = }}} | #default = }}} }} }} } } | ;場所 : }| }}}| }} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }| }}}|}} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }} } | ;地方 : }}} } | }}} } | }}} } | ;タイプ : } }} | special event = スペシャルイベント | resource node | tree | mine | plant = リソースノード | object = オブジェ | quest item = クエストアイテム | bundle | environmental | environmental weapon = バンドル | skill challenge = ヒーローチャレンジ | siege weapon = 攻城兵器 | #default = }}} }} }} } | ;イベント : } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | ;必要 : } }} } | ;提供 : } }} ;対話可能 : }}}|y|はい|いいえ}} ;破壊可能 : }}}|y|はい|いいえ}} } location.jpg|exists}} | style="width:100%" マップ - style="text-align:center;" } } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | }} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | + }} | | }}} | mine | tree | plant | node | Resource node | resource node = Category:Resource nodes | environmental | environmental weapon | bundle = Category:Bundles | skill challenge = Category:Hero challenge objects | renown heart = Category: Renown heart objects | crafting station = Category:CraftingCategory:Objects | statue = Category:Statues | book = Category:BooksCategory:Objects | gravestone = Category:Gravestones | #default = Category:Objects }} }|Category:Destructible objects}} }} This infobox is used for objects in the game world. Parameters ; name : Optional. Defaults the name of the article ( ). ; icon : Optional. Map icon of object. ; image : Optional. The interactive object image should not include any text. Defaults to the page name ( .jpg). ; location : Required. The area or areas that the object can be found in. Use a comma-separated list. ; type : Optional. Specify the type of object. ; summon : Optional. The source of the object. ; goal : Optional. Specific any events or tasks this object is affiliated with. ; destruct : Optional. Sets category for destructible objects. ; req : Optional. Specify any requirements for interacting with the object (mostly nodes). ; gives : Optional. Specify any item/items resulting from interacting with the object. Use a comma-separated list of values. ; map1 ... map5 : Optional. Map images of the object's location. ; map1-text ... map5-text : Optional. Map image descriptions. ; historical : Optional. "y" will prevent categorization and display the template. Usage Examples Object